Spin the Bottle
by Miller.Jones
Summary: Auggie joined Riley and her class for a friendly game of spin the bottle. A new rule was made that if it landed on the person who previously kissed you then you and that person has to spend five minutes in a closet. SMUT.
1. Kissing101

Farkle couldn't hear them laughing and jeering as he kissed Auggie, he wondered if the younger boy heard them. The kiss lingered and he felt the soft exhale of Auggie's breath as they parted. Auggie was grinning as Farle leaned back and the older boy wondered if his friend's brother was just as hard as he was.

Auggie waited until Farkle was once more sitting at his spot in the circle before he touched the glass bottle and spun it. His eyes fixated on the spinning bottle if it landed on Farkle the two would end up spending five minutes in the closet if it landed on anyone else a minute kiss in front of everyone else. Strangely enough, the bottle often landed on Farkle and the somewhat nerdy boy had already made several trips to the closet. Auggie wondered if Farkle was somehow using science to manipulate the bottle, he didn't care but he did want to go to the closet at least once tonight.

The bottle started to slow and finally stopped on Smackle, wolf whistles naturally were made and shoulder's got slapped as the two knelled in the center of the circle and kiss, and kiss again as their minute was not up. It was similar to Ava's kiss and nothing like Farkle's which were thorough and heated. In short, it was bland and the only excitement was kissing an older girl in front of everyone.

Auggie watched Farkle after the kiss looking for jealously for kissing his girl and wondering how Farkle became such a great kisser, but he detected none and was startled after a large cheer was heard. Smackle was to kiss Auggie's sister Riley. He watched unable to turn away as his sister kiss Smackle unaware that Farkle never once stopped looking towards Auggie.

Riley spun the bottle hoping that it would stop and Lucas and groaned when it landed on her own brother, not that anyone heard the groan as it was drowned out with laughter at the crowd's enjoyment.

The pair were in the circle, neither looked thrilled at the aspect of tonguing each other. A chanting of "Do It," started and everyone else looked excited but the two involved. Reluctance was clear to all witnessing the couple as they moved in to do the act. It was remarkably better than any kiss he received from his girlfriend, still, it lacked the same punch kissing Farkle had. Auggie wasn't sure but he thought he was enjoying the kiss more because of the taboo then he technique being used, perhaps it was the same reason for getting hard kissing Farkle as he was a boy and kissing boys were wrong.

That assumption was proven false as he later discovered as he was kissing Yogi, it was not as great as Smakle nor Ava's numerous kisses. He watched as Yogi's spin landed on Farkle and he didn't like watching those two kissing. Now Farkle spun the bottle once again and Auggie watched willing it to land on him, it slowed and passed him and was returning from its spin and…

He felt like cheering as the top landed on him, luckily he didn't emabrassess himself from doing so but he was unable to keep the grin off his face. Farkle looked just as pleased, Auggie noticed. Some did note that Auggie rushed into the circle without prompting or with reluctance.

Farkle was pleased and he did hope that he gets the boy in the closet for some more serious fun, he had already got blown once, gave a blow job and ate Ava and Maya out. He had no idea whether Auggie knew that he tasted his girlfriend when he had the young blonde in the closet with him or not. If he did he didn't seem to mind.

The kiss was just as magnificent as before, and tongue was seen as the two dueled it out causing a large stir among the crowd. Most knew that Farkle was an equal opportunist who would bed girls and boys, so they were all aware that his kissing would involve tongue. They were however taken by surprise to see Farkle's hands going up the younger boy's shirt.

Auggie was moaning into the kiss as Farkle played with the little of the treasure trail he grew, then the hands ran up his chest and he was practically panting as his nubs were played with. He would do anything to keep this moment going, ignorant of the whispers of the audience and the rumors that would spread once the party was over, all that he cared for was to have Farkle's tongue in his mouth and the older boy's skillful hands working on his erect nubs.

Farkle wasn't as lost in the moment as Auggie was but he was close. Auggie's lips had a taste that was practically an aphrodisiac all on its own, he couldn't get enough of it and he didn't get any softer since the previous round with the same boy, kissing Yogi might have worked if he wasn't mentally fucking Auggie in his head.

He wanted Auggie so bad, he wanted to suck the boy, to turn him around and rim his ass then sink his entire cock inside the younger boy. He wanted to watch as he gave Auggie's ass a workout as Lucas feed Riley's brother his slightly larger cock. That was what he imagine but when his lips met Auggie again he knew he would chase Lucas off with a bat as Auggie was his alone.

As if not to be outdone, Auggie was pulling at his shirt so they were no longer tucked and ran his hands up his chest, the crowd got louder though Auggie was still unaware, he felt like facepalming his own head as he realized he missed feeling out the older youth treasure trail and one hand moved down his chest to do just that while the other remained to tease Farkle's nipple.

It was Dewey that separated the two once the time was up, it was way past time but everyone was captivated with the show and Dewey felt both boys up while doing so. Ava noticed but already knew about his sexuality and his crush on Auggie though Auggie was clueless that "Doy" was hot for his body and it looked like he still was as he fought to be reunited with Farkle's lips.

Dewey would have allowed the two to continue but so far he had only kissed girls tonight and he was still hoping to lock lips with a guy and Auggie spin might land on him which would be even better and considering how horny Auggie was acting he might get to feel Auggie's hands on his covered cock or even done his pants and feel his bare hands on his cock, even the same action Farkle received would be more than he ever hoped for.

It took far longer than "Doy" would like for Auggie to come to his senses and Auggie glad for the semidark so none can see how red his face was due to his action continued the game and as luck would have it, the bottle landed on Farkle, now it was time for Auggie to learn what happens during the five minutes he spends in the closet with Farkle and his worldview would never be the same.


	2. Blowjob101

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

The closet door barely closed behind them before Farkle's lips met a surprised Auggie's lips. Farkle's hands were skillfully lowering Auggie's pants without the older boy having to look at the task nor needing any light. Auggie tried to ask what the hell he was doing removing his pants but couldn't because of the kiss. Neither boy knew that Doy was straining to hear everything that was going on as the rest of the group either adjusted themselves, looked at a timepiece or just indulged in ideal chitchat before the game could resume.

In the dark with his newest playmate in just a shirt and his underwear, Farkle found himself wanting to do more than just give a blowjob and taste some new cum, he now wanted that and more, to spread Auggie's asscheeks and rim the younger boy. Auggie was reacting not being proactive which hinted that while Auggie might not be a virgin as he dated the same chick since he was 9 or 10 him being a boy was throwing Auggie off his game and he responds in kind like now he was attempting to remove Farkle's own pants but struggled.

Taking hold of Auggie's wrists he stopped the boy and ended the kiss. Leaning towards where he suspected the boy's ear to be he said.

"Leave my pants alone, I only have five minutes with you and..."

He stopped here and slipped his hands into the boy's underwear, one taking hold of Auggie's shaft the other gently gripped his hanging balls.

"I want to suck this (he gave a small squeeze on Auggie's cock) like Ava never sucked you before that afterward you wonder if this was truly your first blowjob or not."

Farkle felt a little doubt if he could fulfill his boast but pushed it down as he had years of experience sucking a score of boys so he should be able to uphold his promise.

"Perhaps in payment you and I can meet after this party and continue having some fun."

Farkle smirked as he allowed his hands to let go off his prize and move behind the boy and caress his buttcheeks.

"I quickly had a go at Ava's ass before my time was up, I think she loved it more than when I was sampling her pussy."

Auggie felt some rising anger but it diminished before he could act on it. Farkle's hands were just that good. He never attempted rimming Ava as he heard most girls guard their rear ends with almost religious fervor, and his sweet angel must be that type of girl he previously thought before just now.

"Sure," Auggie said desperate to feel Farkle's lips once more against his flesh.

Farkle's hands left his ass and gripped his underwear and tugged it down, he moved with his hands so it was in one motion and was eyeing the waving cock right in front of his as the underwear itself was resting on the floor wrapped around Auggie's ankles.

He cursed the darkness wishing to see the naked beautiful cock that must have taken Ava's virginity. The girl shaved and was wet the moment his tongue touched her folds, she had such a strong grip and he wouldn't be surprised if he lost some hair when he decided to taste her ass during the last minute instead of finishing her off. She was a goner having climax with his tongue trying to get inside her.

Sixtynining never entered Farkle's mind. Auggie would have thought of it if he was able but he had trouble thinking where Farkle was concerned. Indeed the entire school would be shocked to learn that only girls have ever blown him as Farkle was done the blowing and fucking of his conquests. Farkle himself was not consciously aware of this, he enjoyed sucking cock and he had experience and enjoyed blowjobs but when he was in the presence of a boy's dick he needed his hands and mouth on it before getting that boy on his back or turn the boy around before getting his own release by filling the boy up with his load.

This meant that as Farkle started accepting the hard shaft inside his mouth that he knew that he wouldn't be getting off right now, that would be later after he relaxed and loosen Auggie up unless the boy chickened out. It is a shame if he did and he might have to turn his gaze onto Ava or Doy or a threesome with Yogi and his blond girlfriend, but damn she loved to scratch their backs with her nails.

Farkle had no problem taking all of Auggie's length and was sucking away with the intent to get Auggie off before time was up. A knock would alert them a minute was left and there be no further warning. It was that knock that told Farkle that he had a minute left with Ava and the others he spent time within the cosey closet.

Auggie was gripping his hair, not as bad as Ava and it was Auggie that controlled his movement up and down the shaft, but it was Farkle in control as he used his tricks of suction and his tongue to stimulate his playmate. Auggie was desperate with release and Farkle was just as keen as he wanted to swallow his actual load then the precum that teased his tastebuds.

Doy outside had his hand in his pocket and tried discreetly to wank one out. He would cream his underwear but he didn't care. His thoughts were on the discussion he heard knowing the two boys plan to meet up and he planned to crash their party and join in. Nervously he looked around fearful that they see what he was doing and stopped. Moments later his hand was back in his pocket as he strained to hear every slurp, moan, sigh and groan that was made within the closet.

Auggie was thrusting in and out of the older boy's mouth, his hands were on the kneeling boys head helping hasten his movements. The things his cock was experiencing were mindblowing and he knew he wouldn't last much longer, hell he wasn't fighting the impending orgasm.

Farkle was hard, he was leaking precum and he had no desire to stroke himself. He only wank himself in the privacy of his own room and never with a partner. The cries coming from Auggie had him bursting with satisfaction and pride. He loves the work and was pleased that he had another satisfied partner. Then Auggie was alerting that he was about to come.

"Oh gawd," groaned Auggie as his first shot left his cock and hit the back of Farkle's mouth.

Easing the wet shaft part way out so he could actually taste the creamy goodness he let the numerous pools of cum to gather in his mouth before taking a quick swallow. Still, the younger boy was erupting more loads of cum into the waiting mouth. Farkle was pleased with the amount that Auggie produced.

Farkle swallowed for the last time and licked the shaft clean then proceeded with licking Auggie's testicles, he was about to turn the boy around and get a preview on his ass when the knock came. Not sure if he could trust himself to stop once the minute was over he pulled up the underwear then the pants and distracted Auggie with kisses so when the time was over only Auggie's hands holding up his pants were the only thing keeping them up.

**Author Note: I so wanted this up a while ago but life kept me busy. I do not know if the next post will be the climax or a different story from another fandom but hopefully, I won't keep you waiting too long on the final chapter.**


End file.
